


Daisy Chains

by thenobleevils44



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Foreshadowing, Friends to Lovers, Mastermind Shirogane Tsumugi, Nature, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-New Dangan Ronpa V3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenobleevils44/pseuds/thenobleevils44
Summary: "Kaede was just a friendless girl with a grudge against the world who clearly was in desperate need of a partner in crime."Or,Pre-Game Shuichi falls in love with Kaede Akamatsu but they soon find out Tsumugi may not be as supportive of their new relationship as they first had believed.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 25





	Daisy Chains

A hangman’s noose made from daisy chains now hung upon the sole branch of the dying tree Shuichi had chosen as the final location for his date with Kaede Akamatsu; a girl he had encountered while suffering through a two-period long mathematics lesson.

She had captured his attention for a while now. She was a fascinating girl who seemingly had very few friends, detested all of the teachers who taught her and only seemed to have two main interests: Piano and Danganronpa.

Her sparkling eyes looked soulless, her knuckles heavily bruised from the constant fights she had been having with the infamous school tramp Miu Iruma after classes and her hair had been dyed in the most lifeless tone of blonde he had ever seen in his brief life. It was as if the blonde in her hair hadn't fully rendered yet.

She was just the kind of woman Shiuchi had been waiting for. A potential new partner in crime. Someone who wouldn’t mind going on dates which consisted of robbing lovey dovey couples at gunpoint or hiding a body the forest near their school.

She was gorgeous, excellent in a fight and extremely hard-headed. Someone who could challenge him without fearing her demise. She had no interest in his awful reputation or the rumours which placed the majority of the school’s population in constant fear of him.

No, Kaede was just a friendless girl with a grudge against the world who clearly was in desperate need of a partner in crime.

Tsumugi Shirogane, his closest friend at school who seemed to follow him everywhere despite his initial protests, had introduced her to him during the end of one of their many shared painful mathematics lessons.

Somehow, she had gotten to know the girl through their shared love of that Danganronpa show - which strangely Tsumugi had somehow always managed to discuss no matter what kind of lively conversation they were having – and had come to be mutual friends through the topic.

Much to his surprise, his romantic interest in Kaede had been shared. Their pointless small talking during lunchbreak had soon developed into subtle flirting. Before long Kaede had been claiming that he “wasn’t as cruel as the rest of humanity” which to Shuichi had been the nicest of compliments he had ever gotten in his pointless and miserable life.

This secretly sappy girl made him feel like a ordinary person. He didn’t feel like the deranged killer his parents had raised him to be around her; he felt like a happy, lovestruck teenaged boy.

Tsumugi, the accidental third wheel in their little ragtag group, had relentlessly ridiculed them about their budding passionate relationship. Her little jibs of “get a room you two!” and “grow a pair and ask her out already Shuichi!” had given him the courage he needed to ask Kaede out on their first official date. He owed a lot to her in that regard. She’d been the little voice at the back of his head telling him to do what was right; asking Kaede to go out with him after school ended on a date.

Sure, they had raided a store and stolen a car together two things which could technically be counted as dates, but this time he wanted to treat her to something nice.

Like a romantic evening admiring the sunset beneath a wilting tree. Some which would show his crush that beauty could still be found in his horrible world even if the people living within it were utterly hopeless.

So, he’d stolen a teacher’s car (It didn’t matter he got expelled anymore. All he cared about was building a more blissful life with Kaede) and driven her down to the local park. The ride there was a thrill; two police cars had followed and lost them. The two of them barely managing to escape into the forest park just before the police could trail them.

Through endless fits of laughter, intense stories of their past fights and crimes and banter about how much of a weirdo their shared friend Tsumugi was they had managed to find a field of flowers. In the middle of it stood a dying tree.

It was the ideal place to sit and witness the sunset with Kaede. To hold hands together and kiss each other softly basking in the seemingly endless thrill of young love.

So, that’s exactly what they did.

Kaede had playfully shoved Shuichi and stated that she was racing him to the tree; a childish game which he allowed her to win. The beaming smile on her usually frowning face making his defeat utterly worth it.

They sat and made daisy chains. Each of them creating a crown for one another. They were both the King and Queen of this private little paradise which had been blessed under the almost mechanical orange hue of the sun.

Soon the sun had begun setting, and they sat hand in hand watching in. Finally, a little beauty could be found in the world around them as the sun waved them farewell and the moon bid them hello.

The air was bitterly cold yet Kaede’s hand was warm. Her head lay resting on his shoulder as she began falling asleep in their heaven. The warm it brought into his formerly burning heart was stronger than the dull ache in his neck he constantly seemed to feel around Kaede.

How come it always ached when he hung around with her?

Word’s escaped his lips as he suddenly felt overwhelmingly exhausted. As if someone else had decided to send him to sleep. His eyes were closing on their own. He wasn't in control anymore; only s h e was.

“Will you always hang around with me, Kaede?”

Her drooping head bobbed, a voice which sounded too optimistic to be his girlfriend responded to his question.

“I’ll always hang around with you, Shuichi!”

His neck ached sharply after her strangely cheerful response; the pain was beyond unbearable and it soon forced him to accept himself back into the painless lumber of sleep. 

When they awoke, the daisy chain crowns had disappeared from their heads. The flowers around them had somehow all been plucked from the ground and a hangman’s noose made entirely from daisy chains loomed eerily over their heads. It swung gently on the sole branch above them - an ominous sign of a fate yet to come.

Kaede had concluded that it was most likely just Tsumugi playing a joke on them. Although the fear in her eyes had advised him otherwise.

This didn’t feel like a joke to Shiuchi.

No, this was clearly a threat to them both.

A threat which he would have to do something about if he wanted to keep his paradise with Kaede.

He needed to kill Tsumugi. 

But how on earth could one man kill a God?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my quick take on these two Pre-Game which in reality was just a platform for Tsumugi to test out each of the game's new characters.


End file.
